


Where Were You When the World Stopped Turning

by SpeckledCoffeeCups



Series: If I Said I loved you [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 9/11, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Time, M/M, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Trans!John, at least with this person, ends with vague smutt, trans!Burr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:52:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8026771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpeckledCoffeeCups/pseuds/SpeckledCoffeeCups
Summary: It's the anniversary of 9/11 and Hercules remembers the reason he hates this day so much. Ends happier than it starts!___The personal stories told in this work are based on real events, but are not directly stated in any sources.  If you have suffered from the attacks on 9/11 I'm so sorry you had to face that.    Never forget





	Where Were You When the World Stopped Turning

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this while watching 9/11 documentaries on Sunday. I pray that no one who reads this has been effected by the awful tragedy, but I know that's not realistic. Please if you have any questions comments or concerns don't be afraid to contact me. If there's anything you don't understand about 9/11 because you are not American or were born after the attacks happened, again please don't be afraid to contact me.   
> I love you all and I pray we never have to go through such an awful attack again.   
> Never Forget.

Hercules isn’t out spoken, and he’s alright with that.  He’ll stick to his needles and fabric and work on costumes for the next show for the theater department. And when Alex, Thomas, John and Laf sit in front of him today, he doesn’t notice it.

“Herc.  Put down the fabric.  We are going out.” Herc sighs and sets it to the side, only so he can fully focus on his partners.

“I have so much-“

“Work to do.  And every time I try and pull that shit you drag me kicking and screaming away from the apartment.” Alex quips leaning back crossing his arms. Thomas smirks, knowing its true. 

“Please Herc.  We’ll go to Olive Garden.” Laf singsongs dangling keys in front of his face.  Herc grabs the keys and sets them down on the table. 

“I… don’t really want to go out today.  Can we just order pizza and watch shitty movies?” He says Alex sends him a condescending look. “I’ll put my work away.  But I really don’t want to go out.” He says.  John is the first to make the connection. September 11. 

“Yeah. I think Civil War is at Redbox now.” Herc smiles and grabs his hand kissing John’s knuckles.

“Thank you.” Alex watches him but doesn’t say anything.  John stands and helps Herc collect his needles and fabric scraps to clear off the couch.  Thomas flips the TV on unknowingly to the history channel.  Speech filters to Hercule’s ears and he drops his fabric.

_“Those men and women on United 93 were so brave.  They will never be forgotten.”_

“Herc… you okay?” Alex asks and Lafayette takes his lovers hands. 

“Mon cher.”

“I’m fine… can we turn that off.” Thomas clicks it off immediately when Hercule’s voice turns tense.

“Herc, sit down you look like you’ve seen a ghost.” John says and pulls him to the loveseat. 

“I’m fine.”

“Don’t lie to us.” Alex whispers and climbs into the space between Herc’s legs and leans his cheek on Her’s shoulder.

Hercules wraps his arms around Alex and John wedges himself into a position he can hold both of them.  Soon enough all five of them are cuddling together on the floor, kisses swapped occasionally. Alex speaks first.

“Order pizza? Stay in for the night.” The group exchanges glances before an agreement sounds. Alex pulls himself from the ground and enters the kitchen to quietly shuffle through the piles of takeout menus.  Hercules hears him click in the numbers to order. Its silent for a moment before John speaks.

“My dad,” He swallows. “My dad was in DC.  He wasn’t in the Pentagon, but he was supposed to be. He had my mom with him, and all of the kids were supposed to be there too.  We stayed behind with mi abuela.” Alex returns, tugging blankets behind him. “He was standing in front of the White House, saw the plane hit the Pentagon.” Alex’s face falls realizing what they’re talking about.

“Shit,” He sits next to Hercules and tugs his fingers through his short curls, rubbing the pads of his fingers on his scalp. “Are you okay Herc, I didn’t even realize what today was.” He says softly.  Hercules shrugs as well as he can with John cuddled into his arms. Laf rubs Herc’s waist and Thomas presses a kiss to his face.

“It’s fine.”

“No. It’s not.  It’s fucking awful.” Hercules presses his cheek to Alex’s thigh urging him on.  “We heard about it on St. Croix immediately after it happened.  I was with my mama in the market place. The TV was on and that loud noise for the national weather service played.  We thought it was a hurricane, you know St. Croix.  But they said the other Tower was hit. I didn’t understand until the plane hit the Pentagon.  I’ll never forget the lady who dropped everything and started screaming and crying in the middle of the street.” He breathes out, steady and calm. He has to be for Herc. “Somos Americana. We are America.” John takes Alex’s hand and squeezes. 

Laf swallows and presses soft kisses to Herc’s back. “Paris was the same.  My mère took me to the Eifel Tower that night. We saw the guard lay out an American flag in the park.  The next day we went to the American Essembly and gave them blankets and cards to have them ship to America. I don’t know if they did, but I like to think they did.” They speak simply, but they’d be lying if their heart wasn’t breaking.  They’ve all talked about this before.  But Hercules doesn’t say much. He’s the only one to truly loose someone.

Thomas clears his throat and sits up pulling his hair back into a bun. “My… my parents were on a plane to France that day.  They left out of DC, and once the reports came across the TV I thought my parents were going to die.  My grandma was very quiet.  She was never quiet. She heard they were evacuating Manhattan and started to cry, but she still never said anything.” Alex nods and fiddles with John’s hand.

“Lin was still at school, but his parents had to evacuate.  People he knew were stuck on the Manhattan bridge for hours, including family.  He said it was scary quiet that day.  People left classes and didn’t do anything.  Just sat with friends and occasionally someone would start crying.  They knew that was when someone heard family or friends had died.” Alex runs his fingers through Herc’s hair again before laying on his stomach and pressing a kiss to his head murmuring something sweet into his skin. Hercules shivers. 

“My mom.” He starts and chokes on tears. He wipes them from his face angrily. “She was on Flight 93, she had a meeting in California with some company about marketing.” Everyone in the room is silent. Herc takes another deep breath. “I was home from school, sick, and Dad got the call from her.  She said the towers weren’t a coincidence. I knew what she meant the TV had been on all day. Dad tried to call 911 but no one understood it wasn’t the tower planes.” He’s sobbing now. “She called back and was on the phone with me and dad.  She said she didn’t think she was going to live and she loved us and was always going to be proud of me.” Hercules openly sobs, ugly messy tears dripping down his cheeks. Alex presses kisses to his cheeks, tears falling from each person.

“Mon amour, don’t cry.” Lafayette holds Herc to their body.  Thomas wipes tears from his own face and John pulls him close, surprising him, but he holds on anyways.  They lay like that for minutes until Hercules stops babbling.  He stops hyperventilating and sobbing in ten minutes.  Thomas kisses his face and Herc laughs loudly.

“Look at me.  Crying on the floor with 3 boyfriends and a significant other. What would my mother think of me?” Alex presses a kiss to his face. The door bell rings and John stands grabbing a blanket to wrap around his torso to open the door. It's quiet before Alex speaks. 

“She would love you.”

“You don’t know that.”

“I love you, she would love you too.  She would love you.” He says and sits next to them on the floor balancing the pizza box and a bottle of wine in his hands.

“All of our moms would be proud of us.” John breathes softly and lays the box on his legs flipping to cardboard lid off.  He grabs a slice with pineapple and Hercules can’t help but laugh.

“Your pizza taste is shit.” He says and Thomas laughs reaching around them grabbing a pineapple slice and a cheese one for Laf. 

“I like it.” He states and Laf chuckles but rolls their eyes before taking a bite and dragging the cheese into their mouth. 

“You gonna be okay Herc?” Thomas asks softly.  He still feels like he’s testing his position in their relationship.  He doesn’t need to, but that’s not the point right now.

Hercules shrugs and makes a non-committal noise as he takes a bite. “I’ll get over it.” He says and Alex frowns and presses a kiss to his mouth.

“Don’t say that.  You don’t ever have to get over it.  You lost your mom Herc.”

“And so did you. And John. And Laf.” Thomas chuckles and speaks.

“Yeah, and you all are doing great with the circumstances presented.” He says and then chuckles again before slipping his hand into Laf’s. “And for the record considering all of you don’t have moms, you’ve turned out great. Am I the only person with two parents?” He questions.  The others looks between each other before Laf speaks up.

“I think so mon cher.  Lucky one you are.” He says and presses a kiss to his forehead. A knock sounds on the door and Alex looks at John who shrugs.

“No clue.” John says, slipping a hand under the bottom of his nude binder to rub at his ribs. 

“Get that off I think it’s been 9 hours now.” Alex says standing, and swiping another slice.  He walks to the door, and opens it, seeing Erin Burr and Theodosia.

“Hey, sorry to bother but do you have my notes from Gender Studies?” She asks. Alex blinks thinking and shoves the rest of the pizza slice into his mouth.

“Yeah sorry.  Come in.” He says and turns to go to the bedroom. “Theo and Erin are here.”

“Don’t worry we’ll be leaving soon!” Theo calls catching sight of the cuddle pile on the floor.  She raises her eyebrow and Erin shrugs and stretches her pretty lips into a smile.

“Don’t think too much about them.  They’re always like this.” She says.  Theodosia laughs as Alex exits the bedroom, now in a sweater.  Alex is always cold, claims it’s his Caribbean blood.  Erin says Alex likes to be swallowed by clothes.

“Sorry Erin.  We got distracted last night or I would’ve dropped them by.” He says with a shy smile.  The only person Alex ever gets flustered around is Theodosia.  It’s not surprising, they are drop dead gorgeous and more confident than Gilbert. 

And that’s saying something.

“Thanks.  I’ll see you in class Alexander.” Theodosia chirps pressing a light kiss to his cheek.  Alex blushes and they smile, drawing attention to their gold septum piercing.

“See ya.” He stutters.  Once they exit the apartment Alex throws himself over the couch and with a groan.

“They are so pretty.” He mumbles.  Herc rolls his eyes and reaches behind him to pull Alex down and onto his lap.

“Stop crushing babe.  You have us to love on.” He teases, eyes still wet, but a real smile graces his features. Alex smiles and leans into Herc and kisses his mouth slowly.  John snickers making Thomas pull him close and silence him with his mouth. Laf frowns and looks between the two pairs before Herc pulls away momentarily.

“Get over here Gilbert.” Laf smiles and leans towards Hercules who presses a kiss to his mouth, before Alex wines. 

“Don’t forget about me!” He crosses his arms and pouts his lip out, just like he knows will drive the two crazy. Laf and John share a knowing look, a kiss and stands grabbing Hercules’ arm.

“Bed room.” John says tugging him away from the couch. Alex slides from his arms and tugs him to the bed room as well.  Thomas takes Lafayette’s hand and follows behind.

“Beware mon cher. This can get very overwhelming.” Laf says, happy spark in their voice. Thomas nods and Laf chuckles. They enter the bedroom and Alex and John are already pressing kisses to Herc’s almost naked body.  Laf tugs their shirt off and struts to the bed, leaning down and pressing a long kiss to Hercules’ mouth.  He moans and his hand falters on John’s shoulder as he mouths a mark on his pec.  Alex laughs into Herc’s thigh and glances over his back.

“Come on Thomas.” He urges. Thomas swallows and tugs his shirt off before moving forward and leaning over Herc’s opposite side.  He presses a kiss to his collar bone and mouths a mark into the skin. Herc moans and Thomas blushes, before he feels a mouth on his waist. 

“Lay down,” one of them murmur. Lafayette’s strong arms push him against the bed, and Hercules rolls so he can focus on Thomas.  Alex and John shift their attention to Thomas and smile before Alex grabs the back of John’s neck and pulls him close.  He kisses him deeply and John moans, a higher pitch then he would ever admit.  Alex’s hands keep him close, splayed flat over John’s back. John tangles his hands in Alex’s hair pulling the hair tie from his locks.  Alex pulls back and laughs, leaning their foreheads together. Herc laughs before pulling John towards him and kissing him hotly. 

“I thought we were focusing on you?” Alex says and Hercules smiles at Thomas.

“Yeah, but I think Thomas needs some love.” He says with a smirk.  Lafayette pulls his head away from Thomas’s abs and smiles.

“He is wonderful by the way.” Thomas laughs breathlessly before gasping when Lafayette’s hand wanders towards his crotch.

“Fuck,” Thomas stutters biting his lip. Laf chuckles and presses an opened mouthed kiss to his hip. 

“Patience mon amour.” They murmur. Alex leans forward and presses a kiss to Thomas’s mouth.

“Are they good?” Thomas breathes as Laf tugs his briefs down.  Alex chuckles, pressing another kiss to his neck.

“They best.” Laf waits, just staring at Thomas’s erection.  They can’t help but think it’s beautiful.  Thomas looks to Laf who’s resting so carelessly in between his legs, one hand propped and holding their head steady.  He reaches for them, and they move towards him a smirk on their lips.

Laf says something in French Thomas doesn’t recognize but Alex blushes. 

“Gilbert.” Alex chides and they shrug, the smirk remaining on their lips. 

“I’ll not lie to him Alexander.” Laf teases.  Thomas presses a kiss to Laf’s mouth who sighs into the action.

“Shut up and suck my cock.” Thomas grumbles, mixing his tongue with Laf’s for a moment before they pull away.  They smirk and lick their lips before lowering his mouth over Thomas’s cock. 

He gasps and from that moment it’s a flurry of hands and mouths.  Soft touches are mixed with moans, and unfamiliar grazes of teeth.  At one point Thomas thinks he had his hand around someone’s cock, and another inside someone.  The flurry of commotion is different from the slow loving relationship he had with his Martha, before she left him.  And much different than the drunken clumsy one night stand he had with Sally. This is different.  It’s fast but confident, like they’ve been lovers for years not a couple months.  And it’s also slow and anxious, like they’ve just met.

It’s everything Thomas wanted and more.

And they didn’t even fuck.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr at Weehawken-dawngunsdrawn  
> On a lighter note I'm thinking about writing a Ham fic that portrays the American Revolution in modern times. Shoot me a message if you like the idea of this.


End file.
